Fada Madrinha
A Fada Madrinha é a madrinha mágica de Cinderela que a ajudou a chegar ao baile, no filme de 1950, Cinderela e também apareceu em suas seqüelas. Ela é também uma boa amiga para Cinderela. Ela já apareceu em todos os três filmes da Cinderela. Ao longo dos anos, a Fada Madrinha se tornou o personagem mais famoso e popular do filme (depois da própria Cinderela). Ela é dublada por Verna Felton no filme original, Russi Taylor nos filmes atuais e Jane Carr em alguns parques da Disney. Background O design da Fada Madrinha sofreu inúmeras mudanças no desenvolvimento, tornando-se difícil conseguir uma inspiração. Eventualmente, o artista de layout Ken O'Connor olhou para sua esposa, Mary Alice O'Connor como uma inspiração. O design da Fada Madrinha era o que Ken tentou imaginar como ela ficaria algumas décadas mais velha. Dedicado ao trabalho da comunidade e instituições de caridade, a personalidade de Mary Alice serviu para encaixar o personagem também. Personalidade A Fada Madrinha é muito doce e gentil e é um tipo de pessoa maternal. Ela se preocupa com as pessoas e adora fazer sua afilhada, Cinderela, feliz, bem como seus amigos. Aparições ''Cinderela (filme) A Fada Madrinha aparece pela primeira vez no filme depois que as irmãs rasgam o vestido da Cinderela em pedaços antes de irem para o baile. Ela aparece no jardim, e transforma Cinderela para que ela possa ir ao baile. Ela transforma os ratos em cavalos, Bruno em um lacaio, o cavalo Major em um cocheiro, uma abóbora em carruagem, e transforma seu vestido rasgado em um lindo vestido azul com sapatos de cristal. Cinderela parte para o baile após a Fada Madrinha avisar a ela que o feitiço vai acabar pela meia noite. Cinderela 2 - Os Sonhos Tornam-se Realidade No segundo filme de Cinderella, a Fada Madrinha é mostrado no início contando a história de Cinderela com os ratinhos. Mais tarde, ela ajuda os ratos a criarem suas próprias histórias. No meio do filme, ela transforma Jaq em um ser humano para que ele possa ajudar Cinderela a se tornar uma princesa de verdade. Ela aparece mais uma vez na final, onde ela ajuda os camundongos a mostrarem para Cinderela o livro de histórias que eles criaram. Cinderela 3 - Uma Volta no Tempo thumb|250px|A Fada Madrinha em ''[[Cinderela 3 - Uma Volta no Tempo.]]No terceiro filme de Cinderela, a Fada Madrinha é mostrada no início do filme celebrando o aniversário do Príncipe Encantado. No filme, a varinha dela é roubada por Anastasia e é usada por Sra. Tremaine para obter a vingança sobre Cinderela. Ao tentar obter sua varinha de volta de Anastasia, a Fada Madrinha foi acidentalmente transformada em uma estátua por Anastasia. Ela volta ao normal no final do filme. ''O Point do Mickey [[Arquivo:Fairygodmotherhom.png|thumb|250px|A Fada Madrinha, junto com as Três Fadas Boas e Pérola em ''O Point do Mickey.]]A Fada Madrinha é uma personagem frequentemente na série "O Point do Mickey". Em "Goofy's Menu Magic" depois que ela comeu sua refeição, a Fada Madrinha acidentalmente colocou sua varinha em seu prato. Ele foi levado para a cozinha e Pateta acidentalmente usou para fazer uma caldeirada incrível. No final, o clube foi inundado, mas salvo quando a Fada Madrinha recuperou sua varinha. Em "House of Magic", a varinha foi roubada por Margarida, a fim de fazer um truque de mágica. Ela também apareceu no filme "O Natal Mágico do Mickey"; Aparições em live-action Once Upon a Time [[Arquivo:Fairy_Godmother_OUaT.png|thumb|250px|A Fada Madrinha em Once Upon a Time.]]A Fada Madrinha, interpretada por Catherine Lough Haggquist, faz uma pequena aparição na série da ABC Once Upon a Time como sendo a madrinha de Cinderela até que Rumplestiltskin aparece e assassina ela para conseguir a poderosa varinha mágica, tomando-a seu lugar como guardião de Cinderela. Ela mais tarde é mencionada por Rumpelstiltskin para Regina (a Rainha Má), após a maldição ser quebrada quando ele usa sua varinha mais uma vez. ''Cinderela (filme de 2015) thumb|250px|Helena Bonham Carter é a Fada Madrinha no filme live-action de 2015.Helena Bonham Carter vai interpretar a Fada Madrinha. O personagem terá um papel muito maior do que no filme de animação, ela vai estar disfarçada como uma velha mendiga que cuida de Cinderela antes de revelar-se como o ser mágico que ela realmente é. Ela também é a narradora do filme. Descendentes [[Arquivo:Normal_desc_18313.jpg|thumb|250px|A Fada Madrinha em ''Descendentes.]]A Fada Madrinha é uma personagem no filme original do Disney Channel de 2015, Descendentes, interpretada por Melanie Paxson. Ela é a diretora da Escola Preparatória de Auradon e tem uma filha chamada Jane. Ela faz sua primeira aparição no inicio do filme, recebendo os filhos dos vilões, aonde ela informa que é bastante rigida. No outro dia, ela dá uma aula de bondade aos novos alunos e apresenta sua filha para a classe. Antes do Dia da Família, ela prepara uma surpresa para as crianças da Ilha dos Perdidos, com um vídeo online aonde eles podem conversar com seus pais. A conversa acaba em uma briga entre os vilões, e a Fada Madrinha pede desculpas pelo acontecido. Ela é vista mais tarde no número musical "Be Our Guest", dançando ao lado de sua filha. Ela também tenta acabar com o escandalo na hora em que a Rainha Leah descobre que Mal é filha de Malévola. Sua última aparição é na coroação de Ben, aonde ela usa sua varinha para coroa o príncipe como Rei de Auradon. Sua varinha é arrancada de seu braço por sua filha, que quer se tornar mais bonita. Quando Malévola aparece, Mal dá a varinha para a Fada Madrinha, que acaba sendo paralisada pela vilã. No final, a varinha é devolvida a ela. Vídeo games ''Kingdom Hearts 240px|rightAlgum tempo antes dos eventos de Kingdom Hearts, seu mundo, Castelo dos Sonhos, foi destruído pelos Heartless, mas ela conseguiu escapar com segurança. Sora e seus amigos a conhecem em Traverse Town, onde ela estava morando com Merlin em sua casa. Ela ficou na forma de uma pequena carruagem (semelhante ao que Cinderella usa para chegar ao baile) e só assumiu sua verdadeira forma quando Sora precisava falar com ela. De alguma forma, ela sabe que Cinderela ainda está viva em algum lugar e compartilha suas preocupações com Sora. Sempre que Sora encontrou uma nova Summon Gem, ele deu a ela para que ela pudesse restaurar o espírito que está permitindo Sora para convocá-los na batalha. Após Sora selar Kingdom Hearts, a Fada Madrinha retorna ao seu mundo com Cinderela. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Em Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, o jogo se define dez anos antes do primeiro jogo, a Fada Madrinha vive no Castelo dos Sonhos, onde ela cuida da pobre Cinderela, que começa a história servindo Lady Tremaine, Anastasia e Drizella como no clássico da Disney. Quando ela encontra-se impossibilitada de comparecer ao baile, a Fada Madrinha aparece antes para vesti-la em um vestido elegante para o baile real do Príncipe Encantado e cria uma carruagem usando uma abóbora com sua magia. Depois de Cinderela ser enviada para o baile, ela pergunta a Terra se ele tem um coração que acredita em sonhos. Quando o Príncipe Encantado começa sua busca por Cinderela, Lady Tremaine bloqueia a pobre menina no quarto do sótão. A fada madrinha aparece para Aqua, pedindo-lhe para ajudar Cinderela antes de reduzir-la para o tamanho de um rato e transporta-la para o interior da mansão onde ela ajuda Jaq a obter a chave para Cinderela. Ela é vista no portão com Aqua quando observam o reencontro do casal, e ela diz a ela sobre Terra e renova a esperança de Aqua. Durante os créditos finais, ela pode ser vista olhando para Cinderela com o Príncipe Encantado a partir da varanda com Jaq e, em seguida, enchendo o salão de festas com fogos de artifício alegres. Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey A Fada Madrinha é um personagem coadjuvante no jogo. O mundo de Cinderela foi congelado e só Cinderela e a heroína podem concertar as coisas. A madrinha foi encontrada no castelo de Cinderela usando sua magia para ajudar a jovem heroína. Parques da Disney thumb|295px|A Fada Madrinha em um dos parques da Disney.A Fada Madrinha é vista nos parques como um personagem frequente. Ela é vista principalmente no ''Magic Kingdom. Ela faz aparições em shows e desfiles. No show Believe, a bordo do navio de cruzeiro Disney Dream, a Fada Madrinha é um dos "fazedores mágicos" que ajudam Dr. Greenway a acreditar em sonhos e milagres. Fada Madrinha é assistida por Cinderela, o Príncipe Encantado, Aladdin e Jasmine. A Fada Madrinha tem seu próprio cartão de magia conhecido como "The Fairy Godmother's Pumpkin Bash" no Magic Kingdom. Na Disneylândia Paris, a Fada Madrinha é um dos mentores do Mickey que ajudam a tornar os seus sonhos de se tornar um mago se tornar realidade. Fada Madrinha ajuda-lo, dando-lhe o traje de feiticeiro. ''Fantasmic! A Fada Madrinha aparece em ambas as versões do espetáculo noturno ''Fantasmic! Na versão da Flórida a Fada Madrinha aparece tanto na montagem de bolha e montando Steamboat Willie. Na versão Califórnia a Fada Madrinha aparece ocasionalmente montando o Mark Twain Riverboat. ''Magic, Music and Mayhem'' A Fada Madrinha hospeda os fogos de artifício espectaculares de Magic, Music and Mayhem durante Princess and Pirate Party no Walt Disney World. No show, a Fada Madrinha, juntamente com as três fadas boas e o Rei Tritão hospedam vários elementos, incluindo romance e aventura. Mais tarde, eles são unidos por Tinker Bell, que ajuda a derrotar o Capitão Gancho e sua tripulação quando tentam assumir o Castelo de Cinderela. ''Magic Kingdom Christmas'' Na celebração ao vivo da temporada de Natal no parque Magic Kingdom, a Fada Madrinha aparece como a dona-de-cerimônias. A Fada Madrinha usa suas habilidades mágicas e o poder dos sonhos e imaginação para transformar Castelo de Cinderela em um castelo de gelo. Trivialidades *Em 2 de outubro de 2011, a Fada Madrinha batizou Rapunzel por sua bem-vindo para a corte real das Disney Princesas, em Londres, Inglaterra. *Ela também batizou Tiana para ser bem-vinda para a corte das Disney Princesas, em Nova York. *Curiosamente, no filme original, a Fada Madrinha só é visto em uma cena em todo o filme. No entanto, ela passou a se tornar um dos personagens da Disney mais reconhecíveis. Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens de Cinderela Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Fadas Categoria:Personagens nos parques Disney Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Usuários de Mágia Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Heroínas Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Personagens sábios Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens do Disney Live! Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Personagens com Spell Cards Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens sob feitiço Categoria:Personagens de Kilala Princess Categoria:Personagens do Disney INFINITY Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Feiticeiras Categoria:Personagens de Descendentes